Pagina principale
Medieval Kings Importante avviso! Il Beta Test è ufficialmente terminato in data 06/12/12. Il gioco ricomincerà verso gennaio e saranno aperte le iscrizioni. Abbiamo deciso di dare a voi che ci avete sostenuto fin da subito la possibiòità di prenotare il vostro stato contattandoci privatamente. Indirizzo definitivo del nuovo sito è http://www.medievalkings.it/ Veniteci a Trovare! Grazie per esservi divertiti con noi! Matro Japurri Bros SITO TRASFERITO Sito Trasferito! * ' ' ( )' ' * Contatto Mail * ' ' * Autori * Info sul Copyright A differenza dei contenuti caricati dagli utenti, i diritti sul format e sulle regole di Medieval Kings appartengono completamente ai due autori e sono su questo sito solamente ospitati!! Surfing in the web we discovered an RPG with the name "Medieval Kingdoms" almost since 2004. We've changed immediatly our name in "Medievel Kings" (where it was possible) and apologize with the old name's owners. Bollettino di Guerra *L'Impero Siciliano di Filippo ha dichiarato guerra al Califfato Almoade per motivi espansionistici e religiosi. Elisa di Sassonia ha deciso di intervenire a favore del Califfo. La guerra si svoglerà in questa pagina e sarà moderata da XRicky.97!' sospesa per interdetto sugli imperatori e conseguente decadimento' Guerre svolte *Guerra tra Arabia (e Bisanzio) e Persia. Casus belli: ripetuti saccheggi. Vinta dall'Arabia (e Bisanzio). Vedi Svolgimento e Pace. *Guerra tra Impero Bizantino (e Sicilia) e Sacro Romano Impero '(difeso dalle Baleari). Casus belli: ''titolo di "Re dei Romani". ''Vinta da Bisanzio (e Sicilia). ''Vedi Svolgimento e Pace. *Guerra tra Inghilterra (e Sicilia) e 'Francia '(difesa da Leone e Palma). Casus belli:'' Ripetuti saccheggi''. Conclusa con una resa pianificata dei difensori. Vedi Svolgimento e Pace. *Guerra tra Impero Bizantino e Sultanato d'Egitto. Casus belli:'' riconquista dei territori appartenuti all'Impero Romano in Oriente''. Vinta da Bisanzio (e dal'Inghilterra). Vedi svolgimento. Vedi Trattato di pace. *Guerra tra Sicilia e Genova. Casus belli: insulti e minacce nei confronti del re siculo. Vinta dalla Sicilia ( e dall'Inghilterra ). Vedi svolgimento. Vedi Trattato di pace. *Guerra tra Leone e Irlanda. Casus belli:'' presunta usurpazione del trono''. Conclusa pacificamente con le nozze dei sovrani. Vedi svolgimento. Accordi Matrimoniali. * Guerra tra Inghilterra e '''Galles-'Scozia'. Casus belli: unità Britannica. Vinta dall'Inghilterra (e da Palermo e Bisanzio). Vedi svolgimento. Vedi Trattato di pace * Guerra tra Sicilia e Pisa. Casus belli:'' presunti sgarri commerciali''. Vinta dalla Sicilia (e da Genova e Bisanzio). Vedi svolgimento. Vedi Trattato di pace. * Guerra tra Genova e Irlanda. Casus belli: occupazione irlandese della Galizia. Vinta da Genova (e Leone). Vedi svolgimento. Vedi Trattato di pace. * Guerra tra Irlanda e Leone. Casus belli: presunta usurpazione del trono. Vinta dall'Irlanda.'' Vedi svolgimento. Vedi Trattato di pace.'' ''Master in Prova!! 'Vi annunciamo che noi masters abbiamo deciso di nominare XRicky.97 Master in prova. Gli affidiamo il compito di gestire la guerra dichiarata da Filippo di Sicilia all'impero Almoada (che sarà difeso da Elisa di Sassonia come richiesto)!' PARTE CIVILE A seguire le alleanze e gli aggiornamenti di corte. Alleanze ufficializzate *Inghilterra e Sicilia (genero e suocero) *Bisanzio e Sicilia (consuoceri) *Baleari ed Egitto (accordo bilaterale) * Palma (fu Genova) e Leon (rotta con disonore per Genova) Famiglie reali *Nicola di Sicilia e Zoe Angelo (figlia di Michele) '''sono marito e moglie': benedetti i fututi imperatori di Sicilia. *Il 16/11/72 sono nate le principesse Martha e Gloria Vitali, nati da Arthur VII e Maria Benedetta, sovrani d'Inghilterra. *È nata il 27/06/72 Lucrezia Cantabro '''principessa di Leone, nata dai sovrani Brian I ed Anna Maria di Leone. *Il 24/03/72 è morto assassinato da un cortigiano Aldo III di Sassonia. '''Eredita il ducato la figlia Elisa. *Brian I Cantabro ed Anna Maria Cantabro sono marito e moglie, Re e Regina del comune Regno di Leone. *Il 04/09/71 è morto in guerra, giustiziato dall'esercito siculo presso Genova, Luigi di Sassonia erede di Aldo III. *È nato il 21/04/71 John Arthur Richard Vitali erede al trono d'Inghilterra, nato dal re d'Inghilterra e da sua moglie Maria Benedetta, dunque nipote del re di Sicilia. *È nato il 14/04/71 Leone Angelo di Bisanzio, figlio di Paolo e Maria Lucia di Sicilia, dunque nipote dell'attuale basileus di Bisanzio e del Re di Sicilia. *Sir Arthur VII Vitali d'Inghilterra ha preso in moglie Maria Benedetta di Sicilia figlia di Filippo I. Importante:Regolamento definitivo Il Regolamento definitivo è ora completo! Gli interessati possono leggerlo in anteprima richiedendolo ad un master. Dal 01/10/12 diventerà effettivo e verranno applicate dei provvedimenti per applicarlo. Tali provvedimenti provocheranno: *Il passaggio da truppe a fanti *Il passaggio da plotoni a lancieri *il passaggio da armate a cavalieri *lo stabilimento degli aurei a 1000 (cui seguirà vedi punto dopo) Si consiglia agli utenti già iscritti di spendere in questa settimana ultima di settembre tutti gli aurei per non perderne il valore e renderci più semplici le operazioni di stabilimento! *per non svantaggiare gli utenti già iscritti, l'abbassamento degli aurei verrà compensato dal calcolo dei ricavati dei commerci dell'anno 1271 secondo le nuove regole (50 aurei per ogni stato con cui si commercia: comunico che non verranno conteggiati i commerci con Genova e con il Sultanato d'Egitto in quanto nelle ultime guerre hanno perso il porto) La fine del beta test (e l'inizio della versione definitiva su un nuovo sito) è prevista intorno alla metà di dicembre. A fine beta test lo stesso regolamento servirà per iniziare il gioco in versione definitiva! Aggiornamenti del sito Abbiamo deciso di togliere l'impero Hasfida in quanto era già scilto nel 1270: Espandiamo l'Almoada e il Sultanato. Stessa cosa per la nuova Armenia: Ingrandiamo la Persia, abbassiamo il confine nord dell'Egitto e aggiungiamo qualche km di terra a Bisanzio. Gli aggiornamenti saranno visibili nella prossima cartina. La versione Definitiva del gioco non verrà giocata su questo sito ma su uno che stiamo creando, basato su tecnologia forum phpBB. Chiunque volesse aiutarci offrendoci una mano è libero di contattarci all'indirizzo medievalkings@gmail.com